User talk:EpicWikipedian
Why did you deleat my page. and i have the right to get angry because this is my wiki!Gamermead 18:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i am so sorry! i thought you deleated it. Please forgive me.Gamermead 18:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, but i just want to let you know that i made a mistake, i thought you got rid of the page.Gamermead 18:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Look i am SO sorry! i was stupid, i'll do any thing for you to accept my appologie.Gamermead 18:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, so to make it up to you, i would be more than glad to make you a buerecrat on this wiki. do you want to be one?Gamermead 17:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) So, can you see the favicon on the cornor? because i can't.Gamermead 17:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool!Gamermead 17:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) So, why can't i see it? oh and also, i made you Buerecrat.Gamermead 17:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm using Google Chrome.Gamermead 17:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I think were ready, and i'll be making as many edits as i can on your wiki.Gamermead 17:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I checked eBay for N64s but there all expensive, is there a website that sells cheap ones?Gamermead 12:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, has anyone ever been on this wiki or joined it. if anyone comes could you let me know.Gamermead 12:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great, but will we have the part with invader zim when the music sounds like an evil kind of thing or just the beginning?Gamermead 13:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, that's the intro for nickalodien party blast. i love that game!Gamermead 13:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What? no! what i ment to say was there was an evil-sounding part in the music, are we going to keep that part or just the begining part?Gamermead 13:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) CoolGamermead 13:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did it make you laugh?Gamermead 13:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok then, so is there a website that sells cheap N64s?Gamermead 13:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when will we start the live bandipedia highlitesGamermead 15:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What's mediafire?Gamermead 16:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but do you think i am good enough to be on youtube?Gamermead 16:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, also out of curiocity, do you have a Nintendo 64?Gamermead 16:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, i think it would be safer because i think people will make fun of me but it wont look good on audioGamermead 16:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) OkGamermead 16:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering if we could both put my V.G.H videos and the bandepedia highlites live together.Gamermead 17:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, wait i think it would be best seperat now that i thought of it. because i was having an FAQ part and some other stuff like a game of the month thing. also, Gamermead 17:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could we do the videos on april because i'm going some were now and i'll be back on april.Gamermead 19:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, i'll still be on the wikis, i just won't be able too do the video untill april.Gamermead 19:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) It suddenly came up.Gamermead 19:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... ok then you can get some one else.Gamermead 19:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i was wonder if there could be a thing for bandipedia highlites were you can make your own crash bandicoot game and later you could see all of the games and put the best one on the main page. like a competition. what do you think?Gamermead 13:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I ment to say wonderingGamermead 13:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No, like a page that has space so you can type your own story of a game. EG: Story: crash and cortex team up again to stop Evil crash who took over the evel twins tronghold of evil Game type: Platformer Name: Crash And Cortex Reunite! Antagonist: Evil crash Protagonists: Crash and cortex Worlds: N. sanity island, Wumpa island, Gasmoxia, Twinsanity islandGamermead 13:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how do i make articals stubs or in need of clean up?Gamermead 10:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So, is a stub like an artical with not much words in it?Gamermead 11:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok How do you edit the stub thing: like make a picture for it That didn't help The picture's there but it's not in the part that says it's a stub like the other wiki. Hey, i'm using internet explorer and i can see the favicon, i think there's something wrong with google chrome. Hey, could you help me shut down my wikis other than the V.G.H? because i don't think there really sucsessful. Ok, but maybe i wont deleat my rampedia because when i get back to australia, my best friend might join it because he loves rampage. No, he does'nt but when i get back i'll tell him about wikia. Keep deleating bandifanon but to make you admin on my wiki, con you send a link on my talk page on the wiki like you always do? Epic, every time you make an edit on the wiki or send a message please remember to put up the image of diddy raping and write a caption to show what you did on the page and write your user name as well. So, how do i request I changed my avatar picture to diddy. do you like it? I like both but Donkey kong games are starting to grow on me, also, do you like my other picture or my new one better? Just out of curiosity, why don't you have a profile picture? Who the hell put a picture of a clown for a badge?!! Huh? what are you talking about? Is this a joke? Well i was NOT funney. that badge freaked me out! Please get rid of that picture!! I don't like clowns Get rid of the pictures you put on!!! i don't want to block you. i'm a little scared of clowns So, why don't you have an avatar picture for your profile? Oh, also how do you move pictures around because it dos'nt let me. Um... what happend to my talk page? don't expect me to read your reply today because i'm going to bed. I don't have facebook. i'm going to the forum now. Hmm... i like what you did with your wiki. could you help me? because the club vg is'nt that good, i need it to be better like a cool decoration and also, i need the part that you click that says ADD TOPIC on the talk page. How do you add it? Hmm.... well could we at least get people on the wiki? it's deserted! Ok. So, what do we have to do to spotlite it? Sorry, i don't mean to type fast. It's just i just found out how to type normally. hey, could you help with Club VG? i need to make it like a chat page like the one we went on on BH? Ok So, how do you make it a chat? Hey, i found a website called Nintendo forums, i'm gonna check it out. but i'll be back on wikia soon. There's a wiki of it, but i'ts not that good. Hey, epic. how many edits do you need to do to be an admin on DK wiki?Gamermead 17:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god! how am i going to do that many edits!? i hav'nt done that much in my own wiki!Gamermead 17:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Huh? what are you talking about? Oh, that. well it was supposed to take you to the V.G.H mascot page on this wiki when you clicked on the image on a page but it did that. i tried to deleat it but it did'nt let me.Gamermead 17:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Check my blog post. you'll LOVE it!Gamermead 21:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I did'nt say that a 3DS had HD. look, i'm just planing out what happend in my imagination.Gamermead 21:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) So, what do you think about Crashfreak being an admin? he wanted to wait 'till he deserved it but i insisted because it was only us as admins.Gamermead 21:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Huh? i was just trying to be nice! I'm sorry.Gamermead 21:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) What would i say to crashfreak? i don't like to disapoint people. But, But, But, But Bandipedia has like more than 5 admins and my wiki only has 3 people on it!Gamermead 21:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Woah! that's to much edits to be an admin! i hav'nt even made that much! Gamermead 22:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i think i'll get lots of people on my wiki. it's only new. Ok, oh yeah! i forgot to tell you! i sent an email to Nintendo for ideas of a remake of the N64, and the Crash Smash and Brawl (activision did'nt reply so i said "you'll need to talk to activision about this game because it has crash in it")Gamermead 09:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Why am i blocked off bandipedia?!Gamermead 17:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I did'nt mean to make it like that! it did'nt fit. please don't make the clown picture. PLEASE!Gamermead 17:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Epic I don't think it's a good idea to block people the way you blocked Gamermead. I think you should of given him a warning and then if he kept doing it given him the block. I have changed the block to last only for today but you should give people a warning so they know in the future.Crashfreak99 17:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ThanksCrashfreak99 17:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) (heavy sigh) i feel really guilty.Gamermead 20:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... so i'm still blocked off bandipediaGamermead 16:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Look, i did'nt mean to make "low profile" edits, but i think it's stupid to call Pinstipe "don pintripelli pottoroti" it sounds stupid.Gamermead 17:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i'm sorry. Hey, i just got Diddy kong racing for the DS, also i want a chat page (not club VG) for my wiki. Could you make it? because i don't know how to.Gamermead 14:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That's the same problem as mine, Crashfreak99 says it can't be fixed but there's got to be a better reason on why.Gamermead 14:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) START A PROTEST!!!!!!!!, no just kidding. i don't know what we should do.Gamermead 14:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you have a DS lite?Gamermead 15:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sister?Gamermead 15:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well i use to have a Game boy SP but i traded it for a DS lite.Gamermead 15:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) So, what consoles do you have other than the game boys?Gamermead 16:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I have 2 playstation 2s (slim), an original Xbox, an Xbox 360, 2 DS lites and 2 Ipod touches.Gamermead 17:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how does nintendo Wi-Fi work? it's really confusing.Gamermead 17:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) In english please.Gamermead 17:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No i mean like "Not confusing". i get easily confused when i read on a laptop. so can you make that as basic as you can?Gamermead 18:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, i'll read it again.Gamermead 18:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I sort of understand it.Gamermead 18:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I made a new wikiGamermead 14:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.Gamermead 15:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I understandCrashfreak99 17:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, the link is one of my favorite wikis on my profile. it's the bottom one.Gamermead 09:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you put the chat feature on my character maker wiki? Gamermead 10:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) It says it is a valid page.Gamermead 13:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) And it is'nt letting me do it.Gamermead 13:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I just got 4 people on my wiki and they liked it.Gamermead 19:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) But it's my wiki. i like it. :( Gamermead 16:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) OkGamermead 16:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can i enable that cool wiki navigation for the V.G.H. now? :) Gamermead 14:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Epic, how do you change the name of you'r wiki?Gamermead 15:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What? :S Gamermead 18:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC)